1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a negative electrode active material for a non-lithium secondary battery, a method of preparing the negative electrode active material, a negative electrode for a non-lithium secondary battery including the negative electrode active material, and a non-lithium secondary battery including the negative electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, attention on sodium secondary batteries using sodium ions, instead of lithium ions, has increased. In a sodium secondary battery, a negative electrode is capable of sodium intercalation and deintercalation.
Studies have been done towards an effective carbon-based material as a negative electrode active material for a sodium secondary battery or as a negative electrode active material of a lithium secondary battery.
However, carbon-based materials known thus far have a small sodium intercalation capacity, and an initial efficiency, capacity characteristics, and life characteristics of sodium secondary batteries including such carbons are not satisfactory. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved negative electrode active material for a sodium secondary battery.